inuyashas new love
by darkapocalypse
Summary: a 17 year old rin catches the eye of our favorite hanyou.


"Disclamer:i don't own squat"

A/N(this is my first _true_ fic so go easy on the flames)..THNX now to the story

Inuyasha sat in one of the branches of the god tree his haori(i hope i spelled that right) torn from his many battles, his eyes closed trying to get a decent nights sleep which he hadn't had for nearly ten years now.It had been ten years since the completion of the shikon no tama, ten years since he had made the wish that made his beloved miko leave his side to be with the youkai he held pure malice for "Seshomaru."his voice was just above a whisper"Damn it how i wish he would just rot in hell for what he did."nearly an hour since he muttered those words did the embrace of sleep finnaly take him.

He awoke in the morning a little sooner than normal to a familiar scent "K...Kagome" he leaped thru the trees in search of his beloved. He finnaly spotted her in a clearing full of wildflowers, the light seeped thru the trees and hit her in just the right angle making her look more innocent and angelic than ever before.He was to busy spying on his angel to notice the two figures who approached Kagome.His eyes widend when he saw who it was.

Kagome sat in the field picking flowers for her mate, she could sense Inuyasha nearby so she dare not wander from where Seshomaru told her to stay. She saw Seshomaru and her addopted daughter approach so she stood to greet them."welcome back my love welcome back Rin."she said."I hope you two had a nice walk.".Seshomaru walked from Rin to wrap his arms arround kagomes waist and nibble on her neck knowing his brother was watching and this would be a huge blow to his ego. "Of course my mate, but being with you is even more enjoyable." he smirked hearing his brothers deep growel from behind the bushes.

TBC...

i hope you like chapter 1 im damn proud of it i hope ill have the next chapter out soon so see ya.

Disclaimer:yah yah i dont own crap.

sigh i didnt even get one review last chapter so im not going to continue this unless i get at least three reviews..oh and Rin is 17 in my story.

Chapter Two:

Inuyasha growled low in his throat seeing his brother and **_HIS_** Kagome together.'damn him.'he thought,'why the fuck is she letting him touch her like that.'he continued to growl not noticing the girl who was walking towards him."Who are you?"Rin asked making Inuyasha jump in surprise and cover the girls mouth.

"Damnit wench who the hell are you?"

"Mnph eph fo."was all that could be heard because Inuyasha hand was still over her mouth.

He removed his hand to let her speak."Ok now who the hell are you?"

"My names Rin,who are you and why are you spying on Seshomaru-sama and kagome?"

"My names Inuyasha, and its none of youre buisiness"

"I..Inuyasha , you are Seshomaru-samas' brother."she said suprise in her voice."W...why are you here?".she opened her mouth to scream for Seshomaru when Inuyasha covered her mouth again stopping her from saying anything else."you are one of Seshomarus' followers aren't you?"she nodded unable to speak, just then an idea formed in Inuyasha's head.Suddenly he grabbed Rin around the waist with one hand , keeping the other over her mouth so she couldn't scream and leaped away.

Well i know this chapter was REALLY short and it probably sucked BUT if i get my three reviews ill have better longer chapters and definitely a LEMON like most of you are probably waiting for.... rewiew damnit.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

A/N: Ok heres chapter three of my fic ill try to be more descriptive and make a longer chapter. enjoy!

Chapter three:

Inuyasha continued thru the trees back to the god tree carrying a very pissed off Rin who was flailing around in his arms.He finnaly made it to the god tree and Rin was flailing more than before trying to do _some_ harm to him and finnaly managed to smack him right in the face."Damnit wench knock it off."he said while pinning her arms to her side in an attempt to stop her flailing."I have a name you know!"she yelled while squirming in his arms trying to free herself.'She's just like Kagome.'he thought.'feh... she has probably been around her for too long.'he looked at her to see her blushing then looked down to find he was straddeling her hips to stop her from flailing her legs. He moved off of her seeing as how they were in a tree she couldn't run.

"You probably want to know why I kidnapped you, right?"

"Of course I do."she yelled

"Okay the reason i kidnapped you is because, Seshomaru will come try to save you and I'll trade you in for Kagome."he said proud at his brilliant idea.

"Hmph Seshomaru-sama will just kill you and take me back, he doesn't have to trade."she stated matter of factly.

He just glared at her and crossed his arms seeing as how she was probbably right.He then picked her up carrying her to a place further away.

Seshomaru carried kagome bridel style ,tracking Inuyasha's scent trying to find Rin, he growled at himself not believing he could lose track of Rin so easyly.


End file.
